deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy vs Cuphead
Necromercer= A blast from the past. Cuphead_vs_Bendy_Cartoonfan_V2.jpg|Cartoonfan Cuphead vs Bendy Fan-Made Thumbnail.png|The Saints Jiggilypuff 36E1F250-D034-43B1-BEDE-031309AC5D41.jpg|original Cuphead vs Bendy Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Bendy_VS_Cuphead_(Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. Bvc.jpg|Necromercer Bendy vs Cuphead.png|ZDogg667 ''' '''Description Bendy and The Ink Machine Vs Cuphead! Which Old-Timey Indie Icon would win in a Death Battle?! Interlude Necro: In the year 1930, a specific type of animation became popular. ''' '''Mercer: And in the year 2017, this animation became popular because of these two game characters. Necro: Bendy, The Dancing Demon. Mercer: And Cuphead, the Soul Taxman. Necro: I'm Necro, and he's Mercer and together we are Necromercer. Necromercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Bendy draws himself into DEATH BATTLE! Necro: At Joey Drew studios something evil lurks. That evil is Bendy, the ink demon. Mercer: Born from the infamous ink machine Bendy has a wide array of powers that come from him being made of nothing but ink. Necro: Bendy can paint entire rooms with ink just by being present, short-range teleportation, and Bendy is also completely immune to physical attacks, only being able to be hurt by liquid or energy based attacks. Mercer: Bendy can create Searchers, which are creepy as fu-(Gets smacked in the face.) Necro: Keep it PG. Necro: Bendy's regeneration is insane. As long as there is a single drop of ink left of him, Bendy can reform to maximum potential. Mercer: Bendy can create other ink creatures, other than the Searchers. ''' '''Necro: During Bendy's short fight with the Projectionist he killed the monster who had been terrorising Henry for a long period of time. He tore it's head off with ease. Assuming the projector's head was made of steel, aluminium and plastic, bendy would have to exert a minimum of six hundred and eighty pounds of force. Mercer: Bendy also dodged bullets from a Tommy gun. Automatic fire moves at somewhere around three thousand, six hundred and fifty-nine miles per hour. Necro: Bendy tanked bullets from that Tommy gun and a beating from a wrench. ''' '''Mercer: Bendy has a super form that multiplies his strength speed and durability by roughly three times. Necro: The form's name is Beast Bendy. Mercer: Beast Bendy is stronger than Boris, an ink creature that can send cracks throughout entire stone floors in a single punch. The floor was roughly sixteen yards wide, and assuming a concrete composition, the force needed to crack the floor as severely as it was cracked is thirty-one thousand five hundred and six pounds of force or fifteen and a half tons. Necro: While Bendy's is powerful and his regeneration is amazing, without the ink machine Bendy's ink becomes finite, or very limited. The ink machine provides Bendy with infinite ink, so without the ink machine, his power becomes very limited, and once he runs out of its game over, man. Mercer: But even with such a massive weakness, Bendy is still a powerhouse. Bendy: ... (No quotes) Cuphead makes a deal with DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Cuphead is a young cup who was born(?) and raised on Inkwell Isle. Mercer: And then he and his little brother Mugman did some gambling and lost their souls to the devil. Necro: Tough break. Mercer: Then Cuphead made a deal with the devil, and went to go kill some fools to collect their soul contracts with the devil. Necro: But to do this Cuphead needed a weapon. And that weapon is a lot of booze. Mercer: The booze gave Cuphead a variety of special weapons. The first of which is the Peashooter. A rather weak super-charged bullet of alcohol that deals with minimal damage, but it can be rapidly fired. Necro: The Eight-way is a powerful bullet weapon that shoots eight bullets at one time, but it only works at a range of about six or seven feet. Mercer: The Lobber is a powerful bubble of booze that is shot in an arch, that bounces along the ground. ''' '''Necro: The Charge shot is a blast that starts off weak, but can be charged to deal a lot of damage in a single hit. Mercer: The Roundabout is a medium-sized disk of alcohol that fires in front of Cuphead for a few feet, but it then makes a U-turn and fly backwards and hits something behind it. Necro: The Chaser is a weak start of alcohol that homes in on the target and deals small damage, but like the Peashooter it can be rapidly fired. Mercer: Cuphead is fast enough to dodge bolts of electricity, which move at two hundred thousand miles per hour. Necro: Cuphead destroyed a large gate that was made of an unidentified stone, so for the sake of debate, we will assume a lime and sandstone composite. To destroy the gate, which was roughly (Rough estimation) fifteen yards tall ( forty-five feet tall) And ten yards wide (Thirty feet) Cuphead would need to exert a force of roughly one hundred and forty-two thousand PSI, or seventy-one tons of force. Mercer: Cuphead can turn himself into a plane that can fly at speeds faster than Calamari's laser eyes, so a good four hundred million miles per hour. Necro: Cuphead can tank multiple fireballs and lasers from dragons and gorgons, which put his durability at around large city block level, so roughly sixty tons of force or one hundred and twenty thousand PSI. Mercer: Cuphead has many different items that grant him special abilities. Necro: First up is the Parry Sugar, an item that allows Cuphead to parry any parryable attacks (Pink attacks, randomly spawn, and because this is Death Battle, at least some of Bendy's attacks will be pink.) that make contact with him. Parrying generates power for Cuphead's special attacks, that we will talk about shortly. Mercer: Next up is the Smoke Bomb, an item that allows Cuphead to teleport a few yards in any direction. Necro: The Whetstone is a small rock that deals damage to an enemy whenever Cuphead uses the Parry Sugar. Mercer: Cuphead has many special attacks that are quite devastating. Necro: First up is special that makes Cuphead invincible for a few seconds. This works by Cuphead crossing the astral plane. Mercer: Next is an energy beam that is made of milk that can disintegrate almost anything that is caught in it. Necro: And finally is a ghost summoning that deals heavy damage to thing that is caught in its spin attack. Mercer: Cuphead also has a weaker special called an EX attack. It is usually just a larger version of the shot cuphead is using when he activates the ex attack. It usually holds two or three hundred of the shot. (Meaning if Cuphead was using the Peashooter, the attack would do damage equal to two or three hundred of the Peashooter bullets.) Necro: But of course Cuphead has quite a few weaknesses. The first of which is Cuphead's durability, or rather lack of it. Cuphead can only take a total of around three or four hits before he dies, and Cuphead has absolutely no melee options, as all of his attacks are ranged. The eight-way is a close-range attack, but it is still a ranged attack. Cuphead is also really greedy, even willing to gamble his soul away for a large sum of money. He is also very impulsive, and strategy is not really his strong suit. Mercer: But despite these weaknesses, Cuphead still defeated the devil and won his soul back, and despite being very young, Cuphead is very experienced and battle-hardened. Cuphead: "C'mon Mug! We have to find Elder Kettle. He'll know what to do!" Set Necromercer: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! TNjh.jpg|Necromercer Fight Joey Drew Animation Studios. Cuphead ran down the main hall of the creepy studio. He turned a corner and stepped into a large room, with a large, ugly machine in the middle of the room. Suddenly a PA system crackled to life. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a short production starring our very own Bendy! And a strange Cupheaded newcomer! (We can say that right? Is that racial profiling?)" A black mass slithered through the opposite doorway. It began to convulse until a pair of legs popped out of it, followed by a pair of arms, and then a crescent moon shaped head. Cuphead adjusted his shorts. "A BRAWL IS SURELY BREWING" "WALLOP!" (Cue: One Hell of a Time) ' Sketch-1544809878835.png|By DEDEDE Bendy-vs-Cuphead.jpg|By Vorkota Cuphead pointed his finger at bendy and began to fire the peashooter at him, dealing very little damage. Bendy just walked through the small bullets, as if they were nothing.' "Such a puny attack!" Bendy exclaimed as he swung his hand at Cuphead, in an attempt to scratch him. Cuphead dodged and switched to the eight-way, which blasted Bendy back to the other side of the room. " Ouch...That was a good one. But it is not enough to kill me!" " We'll see about that!" Cuphead exclaimed as he switched to the Lobber, and he then began to fire massive bubbles at bendy. Bendy exploded into a large puddle of ink the began to creep up the walls of the room. Cuphead fired the bubbles at the wall, managing to slow the ink's progress. But it was to no avail. The ink completely covered the room, and a gigantic bendy face appeared on the wall behind cuphead, and three large arms sprouted from the wall and ceiling and floor. Cuphead changed his shot back to the eight-way, and he then lept on top of the large machine in the middle of the room. Bendy growled and launched the first hand at cuphead, the one on the wall, being careful not to hit the machine. Cuphead lept over the hand, and fired the eight-way, managing to blow off bendy's pinky finger. Bendy howled and the ink in the room began to dissipate, floating away, down the hall and into a room with a pentagram painted on the floor, and an open coffin propped open on the wall. Cuphead ran after the ink into the room, noticing the words "DREAMS COME TRUE." Scrawled on the walls in black ink. When cuphead made to the middle of the room, the floor began to creak and crack. With a scream of terror, Cuphead realized that this room was a trap! Bendy appeared on the other side of the room, and he then rushed cuphead, who did not have time to react. Bendy grabbed cuphead by the shirt and slammed him through the floor, sending him flying down a large pit. Cuphead hit the ground. Hard. "OW. Where...Where am I?" "Welcome to Bendy land!" Cuphead heard from the top of the sign that he just now noticed. It read BENDY LAND In big, shiny letters. Then he saw, the ink demon standing on top of the sign, with an ink top hat, propped up in-between his horns, and a cane in hand. " Would you kindly buckle up in the roller costar car, that is coming your way at ninety-seven miles per hour." Cuphead barely managed to jump on top of the car. Cuphead changed his weapon to the chase and fired it at bendy, who tried and failed to dodge the attacks. The small stars slammed into him and blasted him off the top of the sign. Bendy hit the floor with, a splat, turning in a puddle of ink on the ground. Bendy reformed, with ink running down his face, beginning to cover his eyes. His teeth grew into fangs, and he grew until he was three times his normal size. It was Beast Bendy! Bendy screamed and Ran at Cuphead, who lept off of the roller costar car, and landed on his feet, as he realized that the costar car was running out of track. Cup head switched to the charge shot and began to charge an orange fireball. ' AnimBeastBendyRun.gif|OOOOHHHHH SHIT! It's getting real! Cuphead And Beast Bendy were getting closer and closer until they were just a few feet from one another. Thirty feet. Twenty feet. Ten Feet. Three feet, Two feet, One Foot. Cuphead used the Smoke Bomb and appeared behind Beast Bendy. Cuphead Turned around and fired the Charge Shot. Beast bendy was blown over the tracks! With a monster-like scream, Beast Bendy fell out of sight. Cuphead sighed and turned into a plane, and flew out of Bendy Land. Cuphead landed back in the room he started in. As he began to walk out, A noise behind him made him turn around. Beast Bendy was right behind him. Bendy punched Cuphead full force. Cuphead went flying into the Ink Machine, completely wrecking it. Beast Bendy realized his blunder. ' " I figured you out," Cuphead said from the wreckage of the Ink Machine. ' '" I knew that the fall would not kill you, and I knew that you can travel through ink pipes. And when I jumped on this machine earlier, you made sure, not to hurt it at all, even though it cost you a finger. So I figured that it was the source of your power. This machine that you destroyed. You may be big, but you sure are stupid. And I've been charging this the whole time." Cuphead said as he lept into the air and began to spin. The liquid in his head began to glow. ''' '''Beast Bendy Created a large ink shield, and a few searchers and ordered the searchers to attack Cuphead. Cuphead finished spinning, and he fired a massive beam of liquid. The liquid completely destroyed the searchers, and it struck the shield. The shield began to melt away, but Bendy was not done yet. He poured more and More Ink Into the shield until the beam stopped. And when the beam dissipated, so did Bendy's shield. the exhausted Ink Demon fell to his knees on the ink-stained wooden floor. Cuphead dashed over too bendy, Charging a Charge shot as he went. Cuphead stopped in front of Bendy. He pointed his finger at Bendy's Head. (Cue: Fated Battle-Super Mario Galaxy-Play from 00:17 onward. ' "Gotcha chump," Bendy exclaimed as he jumped up, with his fist cocked back, to punch Cuphead. Cuphead Fired the Charge Shot.' (Music Stop) "Cuphead?....Brother? Are you okay?" "Mugman? Am I dead?" " What? Of course not! You're at home in your bed. We found you in an old abandoned studio. You were unconscious. You kept muttering something about an Ink Monster. Are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go have some fun, okay?" "Sure! Sounds Great! K.O. Results Necro: Wow! That was cooler than I expected. Mercer: I know right?! Necro: So why did Cuphead win? Well for starters, Cuphead was way, way faster. Bendy may have reacted to bullets, but Cuphead reacted to electricity, and in his plane form Cuphead has reacted to lasers. Mercer: In terms of strength, Bendy, even in his beast form was sorely outclassed. Bendy's fifteen tons is nothing compared to Cuphead's seventy-one tons. ' '''Necro: Durability was one of the few categories that Bendy does take. Bendy's regeneration is quite powerful, but the Ink Machine is his downfall. ' '''Mercer: Bendy is not exactly very smart, so Cuphead, who outsmarted the devil himself could easily trick Bendy into destroying the ink machine. Necro: And while Cuphead is not a strategist, cuphead is an expert at exploiting the weaknesses of his foes. And as Bendy's is his general stupidity. Thus Cuphead would become a strategist. ' '''Mercer: Cuphead's specials were one of the deciding factors in this fight. And while parrying is the fastest way for Cuphead to charge his specials, his specials still charge every time he hits something. ' '''Necro: The final nail in Bendy's coffin was the fact that Cuphead's attacks are made of Alcohol, something Bendy has no resistance to. And with Bendy's soon to be limited Ink, when he is diluted, he would run out of ink, thus running out of regeneration. So in the end, Bendy was just too slow, too weak, and not versatile enough to kill Cuphead. Mercer: Looks like Bendy got blown out of the water. Necro: The winner is Cuphead. ''' ''' Cuphead_wins_Cartoonfan.jpg|The Winner is Cuphead. '' '''Next Time... Mugman gets his shot! Mugman vs Papyrus ' ' 'Trivia' *'This is Necromercer's third fight where an indie game character won.' *'Bendy vs Cuphead is Necro's first fight where one of the combatants dies off screen' |-| Sharaku Jr.= Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:Cuphead vs bendy and the ink machine Category:Edited by Inkriel Category:Necromercer Season 1 Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Completed by Necromercer Category:Necromercer Pre Reboot